The Perfect Pair
by K - c h a n x33
Summary: A witch from the far away city of Uram suddenly arrives in Konoha, heartbroken and battered. Sasuke gets attached, but when her old boyfriend suddenly appears, what'll he do? OC x Sasu
1. The Purple Light

**Disclaimer:** BOO-YA! First ever Naruto fic. BE PROUD! Cough…anyways, Naruto doesn't belong to me, because if it did, I'd pwn Sasuke. HOWEVER, I own my character D

_Random Question that's been bugging me… _If you put a slinky on an escalator would it go on forever?

**Ch. One  
The Purple Light **

"Aaaah… that hurts," the young girl hissed, attempting to jerk her hand away from the cloaked figure. However, the figure didn't release her; he continued to cut deep into her skin with a dagger, leaving odd symbols with blood flowing freely from them in its wake.

The girl had dark black hair. It was wavy and fell to her waist, perfectly framing her moonlight-pale face. Her dark purple eyes widened each time the dagger dug into her skin.

"Stop it already!" she yelled at the figure, who ignored her and moved to carve the symbols into her other arm.

"You will be pleased when I am complete," the figure growled, encrypting faster so it caused her more pain.

The girl let out a stifled cry, tears brimming the corners of her eyes. Blood fell onto her dark purple satin and velvet dress, and the figure raise the bloodstained dagger away from her arm, tossing it aside. He raised her arms to his lips and began to lap the blood away. She sighed, obviously relieved that he was done.

"Mmm…." She sighed dreamily as the cloaked figure licked the blood away from her arm. After the blood stopped flowing freely, he licked his lips and wrapped up her arms from the tips of her fingers to her elbows.

The man dropped his hood; he had deep red eyes and shaggy silver hair. "See? I told you you'd be pleased when I was done." He stroked her cheek, wiping the tears at the corners of her eyes with his thumb. "Now it's your test. Do well…for me." He kissed her lips, nibbling on her bottom lip.

* * *

The dark haired girl bent over, her hair pulled back away from her face. She used a dark black ink to draw a pentacle on the surface of a wooden stage. There were candles placed at each point, each smelling different: Rose, Lilac, Jasmine, Daffodil, and Daisy. There was a crowd around the circular stage, one of the people the silver haired boy. 

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and clasping her hands together. "_Pentacle et no umar, pentacle et noumar, pentacle et no umar…" _She chanted this three more times before opening her eyes; they were pure dark purple, glowing. The pentacle began to glow the same color as her eyes; a beam shot up into the air.

And then it started to spread. The crowd gave out loud gasps and screams, and began to run away; but it was too late. They were instantly incinerated. Even the silver-haired boy.

_Miles away in Konoha... _

Sasuke shot up, his body covered in a cold sweat. He glanced at the clock; midnight. He glanced out the window, and saw the beam of light. "What the…"

And then it was gone. He blinked repeatedly, flopping back onto his pillows. It was just a dream…his mind playing tricks on him.

Or so he thought.

* * *

_Author's notes: _Okay, that's it. I could have gone longer, but I'm lazy. This just gives you the general idea. The pairing will become clear next chapter, and if you don't catch on, I'll tell you at the end. 

Ciao!

**K-chan**


	2. A Witch in Konoha?

**Disclaimer: **No reviews. Hey, that's okay. I don't givva crap. P I don't own Naruto, just the witch girl. And her boyfriend…And anyone else I decide to throw in ;;

**Ch. 2  
A Witch in Konoha? **

"Augh…." The witch girl murmured, staggering into the city that was nearest to her own: Konoha. It was early morning, and everyone was jostling everyone else as the kept a close eye on everything around them. She sighed. Why wasn't her city like this one? Happy, colorful…It just wasn't that way. She noticed that some of the people were kids that were walking on their way to school.

She spotted one group: a kid with a bright orange jumper, a girl with pink hair, and a boy…

A boy with empty eyes.

They all wore headbands that signaled they were ninjas. The kid in the orange jumper was talking to the pink haired girl. The boy with empty eyes had spotted her.

Their eyes met. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face. He remained calm; but how could she? She had destroyed her whole town. Including her love..the silver haired boy…

"Hey Sasuke, what are you looking at?" She heard the pink haired girl ask. The kid in the orange jumper turned to look at Sasuke, then to look at what he was looking at.

"OH MY JEEZES, THERE'S A WITCH IN KONOHA!" the kid yelled. Every suddenly froze, all eyes on her.

Her gaze didn't faulter. "Please…help me…" She murmured, barely audiable. Sasuke heard her, however. Her grip on the pole that was holding her up slackened. Her eyes closed, and she fell to the ground.

* * *

When her eyes finally opened, moonlight was filtering through the window, contrasting with her skin. "…Where am I?" she asked no one in particular. 

"My house," a voice responded.

She glanced around, spotting Sasuke in the corner. "How'd I get here?"

He chuckled dryly. "I carried you to school; the nurse tended to your wounds. She called in Sakura and Ino to take you to Sakura's house during lunch to change your clothes –which were charred, might I add. So, they took you back to school, and the nurse finished tending to your injuries. She asked (out of Me, Naruto, and Sakura) who could take you home. Sakura said her parents wouldn't allow it, and Naruto said he'd do something to you if he did Here, the girl blushed, so that left me. What's your name?"

She blinked, absorbing all the information before saying, "My name is Kuriaki. You're Sasuke."

"I'm sorry about Naruto," he continued, ignoring her answer. "He's so immature. The thing is…we're not used to seeing witches around here."

"Oh." She looked out at the moon. "Did you change my bandages?" She looked down at her arms, where there were thick black symbols.

"We tried," Sasuke told her, tossing her a package of bandages. "But everytime we touched your skin, it felt like we were burning on the inside."

Kuriaki chuckled. "At least I know they're in effect," she muttered to no one as she wrapped the gauze around her left arm. She completed that small task, and moved on to her other arm.

After a long awkward silence, Kuriaki said, "I guess I'll go back to sleep." She tore the excess bandage with her teeth, tucking the end of the bandage underneath the other strands of cloth. "G'night." She laid back down on her pillows.

She looked at the moon, a small smile crossing her lips. _They say people who sleep under the moon's rays become lunatics. _She shook her head, closing her eyes. _Too late. I already am.

* * *

_

Kuriaki was munching on a waffle the next morning. Sasuke had already left for school, but he left her breakfast.

She was staring outside, looking at the streets. "Hmm….What can I do between now and lunch?"

There weren't many options. People were working; the only ones out on the streets were the females and babies, shopping for groceries or for clothing.

Looking down at the sweatpants and tank top she was wearing, she made a face. "I'm not wearing this," she muttered. She got up, walking out of Sasuke's house.

She walked down the street, glancing at the shops. Haulting suddenly, she stared at a roll of purple silk. She glanced around, entering the shop. The owner glared at her.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"The roll of purple silk," she responded, unphased by his rudeness.

He snorted. "I don't think so."

Kuriaki tossed something onto the counter. It was a coin made of pure gold. It was worth more than enough to get the silk. "I'll take a white tank top, too."

"Of course, of course," he said, bowing repeatedly. He scurried over to get the silk, and then the white tank top. "Anything else?"

"The black shoes," she replied, motioning toward the black shoes behind him. She took her purchases, smiled at him, and left the store.

Kuriaki sauntered into the house, stretching. She walked into the bedroom, flopping onto the futon. She sat Indian style, and pulled out the silk.

* * *

Hearing the door close, Kuriaki quickly folded up the silk she was using, and put it into the bag. Then, she stuffed it under the bed, and threw herself under the covers. 

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt the end of the bed sink lower.

"Hey," she heard Sasuke say, lightly shaking her shoulder. "Get up. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and I want you to have lunch with us."

She sat up, acting groggy. "Mm…'Kay," she said.

"Oh..And, Sensai wants you to come with me to school."

"NANI?" She blinked repeatedly. "Why?"

"He thinks you'd be a big help on our team."

"Oi vei….Sure. Why not." Sarcasim.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Can't say I didn't try. Now, let's go."

* * *

_Author's Notes: _I'd appreciate reviews! Anyways, I love writing this story. It just pops into my head as I go. 

If I'm making Sasuke act all wrong, tell me.

Ciao!

**K-chan**


End file.
